koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Chibi
The Battle of Chi Bi (赤壁之战) is a defining battle near the end of the Han Dynasty. On royal orders, Cao Cao lead an expedition to the south and conquered a majority of Jing Province. He had Liu Bei on the run at Chang Ban, yet Liu Bei escaped from his foe to the east and arranged a formal alliance with Sun Quan. After some debate, Sun Quan accepted the decision to fight back with Liu Bei. Lead by the talented strategist, Zhou Yu, the combined navies clashed with Cao Cao's imposing fleet. Two famous events for the battle include Huang Gai's ruse to Cao Cao and the damaging fire attack on the invading fleet. Romance of the Three Kingdoms particularly adds it own drama for the conflict, including an one-sided rivalry between Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang, Cao Cao vying for the Two Qiaos, and the act of calling forth the southeastern winds for the fire attack's success. The allied army scored victory against Cao Cao, who retreated back north with his forces. Again, Romance of the Three Kingdoms imparts a fictional chase for his head as he escaped from Chi Bi. His weakened grasp on Jing Province sparked Sun Quan's plans for expanding north at Nanjun. When his forces are repulsed by Cao Ren and other capable officers under Cao Cao, Liu Bei took this chance to claim four sections of Jing Province for himself. With each of the three powers continuing to build their forces, the foundations for the Three Kingdoms period began to take shape. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Every iteration of the battle so far in the Dynasty Warriors series stresses the importance of the fire attack most tactics for the battle. Even the first title presents Chi Bi as a background for Wu characters, one version including a flaming fleet of ships at nightfall. During the majority of the series, Sun Quan is present as the allied leader (Sun Jian acts as the leader in Dynasty Warriors 4), but Zhou Yu is the one in charge of the allied forces for the campaign. As the key strategist for the battle, Zhou Yu often had cinematics dedicated to him signaling the fire attack in earlier titles. In Dynasty Warriors 5, the battle of Chi Bi is sometimes followed or replaced by Cao Cao's escape instead. While no game has a scene in which Zhuge Liang persuades Zhou Yu into forming an alliance, the same title hints that the battle is fought over the Two Qiaos during Xiao Qiao's Musou Mode, in which Zhou Yu expresses his hatred for Cao Cao's greed before the battle. The sixth title added ships that could be moved by hitting a gong to transport units across the river, but this feature was removed in the Special version. For most incarnations of the allied forces version of the battle, Zhuge Liang asks the allied forces to bide him time while he prays for the southern winds to blow. Dynasty Warriors 2 encourages players to have 100 KOs to have the prayers take effect, but every following title has this occur at a set time. While Zhuge Liang prepares the winds, players are often asked to assist Huang Gai with his own plot for the boats. He directs these explosive filled boats to set sail towards Cao Cao's fleet. Both individuals are imperative the fire attack to succeed, testing the player's patience and endurance against the overwhelming numbers. Dynasty Warriors 4 and each title after it adds Pang Tong as a valuable yet optional element for the fire attack. The strategist infiltrates Cao Cao's ranks to chain the enemy boats together. He destroys the bridge connecting the two armies together in the fifth title and acts as Zhuge Liang's backup for the winds in the sixth title. The strategy for Wei's forces in each title is purely directed to stopping any element of the fire attack. Players can often achieve this by targeting either Zhou Yu, Huang Gai, and/or Zhuge Liang in most titles. Zhuge Liang will usually have extra protection at the altar -depending on the game- so these generals may need to be neutralized before heading towards the strategist himself. Once the allied forces fail to carry out their plans, the remaining army will charge in desperation to foil Cao Cao. Dynasty Warriors 6 creates a twist to their version of the battle; even if the player defeats all of the key players for the fire attack, Huang Gai will still bombard Cao Cao's ships. However, the fires will be considerably weaker and may be extinguished shortly within the span of the battle. Liu Bei's forces in the field varies with each title, but they usually play second fiddle to Wu's strategies. If the ally fire attack succeeds in Dynasty Warriors 3, a small regiment of his officers will reinforce Wu's charge. They can take part in the battle itself in the fourth title. Liu Bei's forces also appear during the Escape from Chi Bi in both the Xtreme Legends expansion and Dynasty Warriors 5. Zhuge Liang often flees from combat after performing his task on the field, but he and his wife stay to fight during her story in Dynasty Warriors 6: Special. Extra scenarios surrounding the time frame of the battle have been made throughout the series. Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends included a fictional confrontation with Dong Zhuo against his rogue adoptive son, Lu Bu, as well as a challenge from the Dynasty Tactics Lu Bu. Zhou Yu and Huang Gai's Legend Modes in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends surrounds events involving the battle with influences from the novel. Zhou Yu's story has him chasing his hated rival as he escapes from Chi Bi, wanting to prevent the latter's return to Liu Bei. Huang Gai's version involves the deceptive plot to infiltrate Cao Cao's fleet, pretending to be discontent with Zhou Yu's beatings moments prior. He needs to stealthily escape from his own comrades to avoid raising alarm, making the scheme seem like a natural defection. Lu Bu and his independent army interrupt the battle entirely during his story in Dynasty Warriors 6. Since he sides with neither army for the conflict, he can choose to interrupt the fire attack or allow it to take place to make it easier for his forces. If he targets and defeats the leaders for each army, Zhou Yu and Dian Wei will become enraged with Lu Bu. The Wu and Wei armies will then temporarily ally with one another to bring an end to Lu Bu. Warriors Orochi In the final Wu Gaiden, Sun Jian and his children defy Orochi. Before the final battle at Koshi Castle, their allies, Ieyasu and Sakon, assemble a navy to cripple their foe at Chi Bi. Sakon suggests using a fire attack and orders the foes on the western boats to be dispatched for their path. Meanwhile, he blows up the bridge connecting the armies on the eastern side to isolate the Orochi forces. As the battle progresses, Lu Xun rides in on the western shore to assist. Masamune will bluntly insult the plot and charge straight in the east, endangering Sakon and Ieyasu. The call for the engineer unit commences when the southwestern side of the map is clear of competition. If the engineer succeeds, the western bridge will also be broken and proceed along the western shore. His goal is to reach the central boat and set the enemy boats ablaze, which requires the players' help. Succeeding in the fire attack inspires all allies to charge and is also needed to spurn Lu Bu's lone rush for the ally main camp. If the player goes back to defeat him, he will acknowledge the players' strength. Chi Bi becomes the stage for Wu's final battle with the resurrected Orochi and his forces in the sequel. As Sun Jian heads there, a rogue Lu Bu unexpectedly attacks Orochi at the same time. Taking advantage of Lu Bu's momentum, Sun Jian has his navy attack. Unlike other scenarios, however, the tables are turned and the Wu army has their boats on fire at the start of the battle. Cut off from their enemy, the Orochi forces additionally use an altar on the western shore to resurrect their fallen comrades on Wu's side. Motochika reads the enemy movements and sets up boats to counter the altar and reconnect the two armies together. Da Ji casts another fire spell on the Orochi boats to only harm ally forces and Keiji barges into protect Orochi. Defeating the demon kills the flames and the main obstacle to peace that remains after Keiji's defeat is Orochi. Warriors Orochi Z presents a dream stage setting the supernatural characters against the mortal heroes of both time periods lead by Nobunaga and Cao Cao. Players are given the default team of mystics -Fu Xi, Nu Wa, and Taigong Wang- to use as they momentarily join forces with Da Ji, Orochi, and San Zang for the dream match. At the start of the battle, Taigong Wang orders the central boat connecting the armies to be blown apart, ordering Wu Ji to perform the task. If he reaches the point quickly enough, he will succeed. Da Ji, who doesn't like the boy mystic, loses her drive near the beginning of the stage and pulls back from the front lines. After the enemies in the central boats are defeated, she makes a petty excuse that she is wounded and needs to retreat. If the player's team intercepts her, her wounds will be healed and she'll reluctantly return to fight. Meanwhile, Taigong Wang instructs Orochi to cause havoc along the boats in the southeast. As Orochi scares away the soldiers in his path, Zuo Ci appears as an ally for humanity and casts a petrification spell on the serpent king. The elder needs to be beaten in order to release Orochi. Once ally morale increases, Nu Wa orders Nanto to move out. To retaliate, Zhao Yun and Yukimura charge for the ally main camp. With the two youths down, Zhou Yu orders Zhu Ran to carry out a fire attack with Mitsunari's assistance. When the mystic army reaches the enemy commanders position, Hideyoshi and Dian Wei lead forces to reinforce their lords' final defense. Dynasty Tactics Kessen Similar to the Dynasty Warriors series, the battle takes place after the escape from Chang Ban and Liu Bei will form an alliance with Sun Quan in Kessen II. Zhuge Liang purposes to call forth the winds, but Wu is skeptical, as for decades no high winds have ever blown during this time of year. Despite their doubts, they agree to the strategist's plan. Cao Cao confidently presses on with his overwhelming numbers and Heaven's favor. In Shu's version of the battle, the player will be given only one strategy to choose: wait for Zhuge Liang to summon the wind. The player must carefully maneuver their troops to stall for time while avoiding being surrounded and overwhelmed. While Zhuge Liang summons the wind, the Mandate of Heaven will try to prevent him from succeeding. Liu Bei will protect him and defeat the avatar sent by the Mandate. His victory allows the winds to start blowing. Once the winds are summoned, Zhuge Liang will use a fire spell and set Cao Cao's fleets aflame. Wei's army experiences a massive morale drop and it is easier to route them at this point. Wei's version of the encounter offers three strategies; Zhang Liao advocates for an all-out offensive, Xun Yu will suggest to chain the boats together to gain army stability while Himiko will advocate attacking Zhuge Liang. Should the player use the third strategy, they will be able to prevent the fire attack. The second will allow armies to fight in a larger field, making it an excellent set up for fire magic. In both versions of the stage, Lady Sun Li will appear as reinforcements for Shu. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms See Also *Escape from Chi Bi Gallery File:Chibi-dw6.jpg|Stage selection image in Dynasty Warriors 6 External Links *Dynasty Warriors 5 vid Chi Bi